The Return of Ulquiorra
by Starshipsxo
Summary: Ichigo lost all of his power, and now he's living a normal life. Ulquiorra comes back, but for some reason Ichigo can still see him. He can't fight back. The only fighting he can do is punch or kick, he had no sword. That is, until Rukia and Renji pick up the unusual spiritual pressure. Continues on from there. Eventual IchiRuki.
1. Prolouge

**A/N. This is basically about Ulquiorra coming back. Ichigo HAS lost all of his powers so it's based after 366. Fullbring arc did happen. Based a day after Ichigo returns home, with no powers. However...THIS IS JUST A PROLOUGE. ;D**

–

It was a normal day in Karakura, everything had turned back to normal when Ichigo lost all his powers and Rukia stayed behind in Soul Society. Ichigo no longer had the ability to see any of the soul reapers, or hollows. If anything, it hurt to know that he'd probably never see any of his old friends again. _Renji, Byakuya somewhat became his friend, Toshiro.. Rangiku.. And worst of all...Rukia. Damn it._

As he thought that, he didn't actually think he'd punch the brick wall that he was standing by. He heard a gasp by Ishida, but he paid no attention to it. He was hurt. Orihime was there too, but she couldn't fill the hole in his heart. No one could. Apart from that one girl.. The one who made him a Shinigami in the first place. He noticed that Orihime was constantly trying to get his attention, trying to pry him away from the wall where his hand had landed. He pulled back from her and ran off back to his house.

**Lawl. Ichigo is basically distant now...that'll change soon. But I'm never going to tell you when Rukia is coming back. :Pp**


	2. In Danger

**Thank you for the reviews, and I've taken what you've criticised in, so...here is the second chapter. This one is short, but the next one WILL be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading! xo**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the house quietly, head bowed down. He was hardly himself, and it had only literally been one day since Rukia left. He didn't even move when he heard his father's voice.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled at the top of his voice, leg lifted and attempting to kick Ichigo in the face, but it was returned with his foot to a wall and his head to the floor. Isshin laughed and sat up. "Damn it. You're getting better at this, son." He said, before elbowing him in the side of the head. "YOU LET YA' GUARD DOWN!"

Ichigo fell to the ground, hitting his head. He winced but then sighed, sitting up when Yuzu and Karin helped him to his feet. Thank god for both of them. He probably would've stayed on the floor if it wasn't for those two helping him. He smiled slightly at the both of them, but then sighed and walked past Isshin to the stairs. "Sorry, but I'm gonna stay in my room for the rest of the day. Yuzu," He looked at her. "Can you bring my dinner up for me when it's done?"

"Y-Yeah, Ichi-nii.." She smiled a little as Ichigo walked up the stairs, watching him with a sorry face. She turned to the stove and quickly walked to it, taking off the small pot that had the rice in that she had been cooking for the past half hour.

She walked over to the bowls and set Ichigo's bowl down, putting rice in the bowl. She started to walk up the stairs and walked into his room, placing it down on Ichigo's desk. "It's already done, so.. Yeah, here, Ichi-nii." She walked out of the room and walked down the stairs again.

* * *

Renji walked through one of the many garden's in Soul Society, making his way to where the Kuchiki family lived. He got there pretty quickly, knocking against the door with his fist gently. After all, he didn't want to exactly break it down.

Rukia slid the door open, looking up. She saw Renji there and smiled. "Renji, nice to see you." She said. She was taking things a little easier than Ichigo was, she wasn't as distant from her friends although she did miss him. She stayed quiet as Renji spoke.

"Ichigo's in danger."

* * *

**Short. I'm sorry, but I hope it's better than the other chapter.. ;-;  
**

**Uh, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. So..here you go! :3  
**


	3. What the hell is happening now?

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Ichigo stayed quiet as Yuzu walked in and placed the food down on the desk and then walked out. He sighed, sitting up. He walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair, starting to eat some of the food that Yuzu had left. He thought about what had happened before he lost his power, and how long it would be until everything returned to normal with his life. (A/N; And by normal, I mean when he gets over Rukia and Soul Society)

After he finished eating, he made his way back to his bed, lying down once again. He stopped thinking about everything. Ichigo let his eyes shut. He knew that when he woke up Isshin would probably end up kicking him in the face like he always did. He slowly fell asleep, smiling slightly. Karin opened the door quietly to see if he was awake or asleep, and smiled when she saw him sleeping, but also sighed when she realised the smile on Ichigo's faded and it turned into more of a look of pain. She walked out, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo's in danger? What do you mean, Renji?" She demanded, frowning. "If Ichigo's in danger, then why? What's going on now? I thought everything finally ended!" She shouted at the top of her voice. "Ichigo lost all of his power, he shouldn't be targeted.." She added quickly. "Tell me, Renji!"

Renji listened to everything that was spilling out of Rukia's lips, before sighing. He put his hand on his head, scratching it lightly. "Well.." He put both of his hands beside him again. "It's probably nothing big at the moment, however..apparently one of the old Arrancar's is back.." He mumbled the last part, frowning.

"They shouldn't be back, they should've been eliminated!" She practically yelled. Renji sighed. He was expecting her to be sad, but instead she seemed angry and more than just sad. She looked devasated.

"Rukia, you don't understand. It's not all of them, it's only one. And the only one we can think of with that spiritual pressure...is Ulquiorra." He explained, trying not to stress her out any more then she already was. "And..the problem is, you see, Ichigo can't do anything to protect himself any more. He hasn't got the powers. We need to go to the world of the living to protect him, Rukia."

"What if he gets attacked before we even get there?! What then, Renji!"

"Instead of shouting, Rukia, we need to be quick and get there as soon as possible. Stop yelling, and come with me to the Senkaimon." He grabbed her hand, and just before he managed to pull her away, Rukia said her goodbye to Byakuya and followed Renji to the Senkaimon.

No matter what, Rukia had to help protect Ichigo as best as she could. She didn't want him to die. Back when Ichigo had powers, Ichigo could have died when Ulquiorra battled him back in Hueco Mundo. Luckily Orihime was there and managed to save him with her Santen Kesshun. The gate opened, and Rukia and Renji walked in to enter the world of the living.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he turned to the side, hearing Yuzu's attempts to wake him up. "Ichi-Nii!" She repeated over and over again, but once it stopped, Ichigo thought that finally she wouldn't do it again. He went quiet again but soon, his eyes opened as he felt his father's foot in his face. "LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AGAIN, _ICHIGO_!" He laughed, but soon retreated when he felt Ichigo jump up. Isshin got a smack in the face from Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. "Will you actually stop doing that? It's annoying." He said, before standing up and walking out of his father's sight. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, walking to the mirror. He picked up his toothbrush, and before he started he could swear he felt the floor shake or something. He ignored it, and resumed to brushing his teeth, until two seconds later felt the same shake.

He quickly finished, putting the brush back where it was and walked out of the bathroom.

_What the hell is happening now..?_

* * *

**_Again, not as long as I would've liked it to be, but I like updating stories xD  
_**

_**Surely you guys don't mind if it's short chapters, do you? xD**  
_


	4. Cero

**Gah, I would have updated yesterday, which I was about to do because I _FINALLY _finished the chapter, but I didn't get to save it! ;-; Well, here's a rewrite of it.. Here you go.**

* * *

Rukia and Renji got through to the world of the living and as soon as they got there, Rukia immediately sensed where the problem was. Her and Renji ran past the screaming individuals as fast as they could, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

Ichigo stood there, dumbstruck. He knew that something was terribly wrong and he couldn't help but to be scared. Scared for his life, and scared for the other people's lives. With no Shinigami powers, there was nothing he could do to protect the others or even himself, for that matter. Where the hell was Rukia?! Or Renji, or any of the others, but his thoughts stopped when something slammed into his side, making him be pretty much thrown to the ground, and he instantly passed out.

Rukia got there quickly, being beside Renji the whole time; Ichigo lay there, and it was obvious that he was injured. Rukia's vision clouded with anger as she took her sword out. "Some No Mai," She held onto the hilt tightly, almost making her hand bleed from holding it so tightly. "Tsukishiro!" She shouted, but it didn't injure the form in front of her at all.

No scratches, no cuts. Just a figure standing there, with no expression whatsoever. Once the ice finally shattered, she saw something that stopped her heart and literally made her drop her sword. Ulquiorra was standing there with his hand up, pointing it at Ichigo.

"Attack me one more time with that," He said, staring holes into Rukia's soul. "And he'll die."

* * *

Karin felt a strange spiritual pressure; and what made it worse was that she couldn't exactly just get up and leave the class she was in. She was only hoping that Rukia got there quickly; as she knew now that Rukia was also a Shinigami. Hopefully Toshiro would get there too. _Hopefully. _She sighed and leaned her cheek against her palm, blinking a couple of times as she listened to the teacher that was talking about sums or whatever.

It sucked now, that Karin was the only one (well, not the only one; because Isshin still had some powers left) that could even see who was coming to attack them. It also sucked that Karin couldn't even see Ichigo happy any more. Ichigo always closed himself off from everyone and if he gets attacked, he probably won't even care.. Wait..

_Oh, no.._

* * *

Rukia was as still as a statue. She felt tears stinging at her once serious eyes, which had now just softened and made her more emotional than ever. She slowly looked down to the unconscious Ichigo, noticing that he wasn't moving at all apart from breathing, obviously. Rukia bit her lip as Renji whispered something in her ear and then disappeared. _  
_

Was he planning something? Rukia had no idea, because she didn't even hear what he had said. She was too scared, too worried... Too shocked. Ichigo was one attack away from possibly being killed, or injured, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She closed her eyes tightly, and only hoped Renji would return to save Ichigo, and her. She bit down hard on her lip, but when she heard another explosion, her eyes flew open, seeing Renji with his sword lifted, as he shouted. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The sword dug deep into Ulquiorra's shoulder, and Rukia finally thought everything was over. But, once the sword was pulled back, his arm had no injury or anything. "Stupid people. You _really _think that would injure me?" He said, no expression still.

Ulquiorra blinked, pointing his hand to Ichigo again. He spoke one simple word, and that was all it took for it to attack.

"Cero."

* * *

**_Boom__ cliffhanger. :3_**

**_uh, yeah. review. c:_**

**_I don't know if this is the longest chapter I've done, but it sure feels like it. xD  
_**


	5. The End Of Everything

**This is the last chapter; too. there _might _be a sequel to this. c:  
**

**There's a reason to why this is proceeding too quickly. I'm rather busy and I am starting school again soon, and I have to get this story finished. Sorry. I'm also starting on another story, too. xD  
**

* * *

Renji probably wasn't even thinking when he saw the Cero heading for Ichigo. He didn't want Rukia to grieve because Ichigo died, so it would probably be better if he got in front of the Cero instead. He ran faster and got to the Cero just in time, but when it hit him, it felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into him. Because of the pain, he couldn't even scream before he was hit. He collapsed, falling to the floor painfully. He was still breathing, so that was a good sign.

* * *

Rukia started screaming as the Cero went in the direction for Ichigo. She knew that if the Cero hit him, he'd die without doubt. She started running to protect him, but she stopped when a figure had already jumped in front of Ichigo. She started screaming louder when Renji's body fell to the ground with a thud. She ran to him and grabbed his hand tightly, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, and onto his face. "R-Renji.."

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It was dark. I couldn't see a thing, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Yeah, sounds stupid, right? Me, scared of dark. That's a funny fact. Because honestly, I've been stabbed, almost killed, almost at the brink of death yet here I am, unconscious and scared. But that wasn't the thing. I heard tears and cries. It sounded like Rukia, and I didn't know who she was crying over. She was far away, but also so close..

That was until I heard her shouting for Renji. That made me wake up, but my eyes were still closed because I was in pain. "R-Rukia.." I called as loud as I could, but it came out as a sort of..whimper.. I gritted my teeth and forced my eyes open, before I managed to push myself up to sit. "R-Rukia!" He called again, looking around.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Rukia stared down at her sword, hearing Ichigo basically speak to her. She stood up slowly and looked over at Ichigo, walking over to him with the sword raised. "This might not work.. But if it does.." She said. "He'll be a Shinigami again." She mumbled before quickly stabbing him in the heart, hoping that he'd turn to a Shinigami again.

Ichigo fell to the floor for a slight second, before he had a sword in his hand. He only took half of Rukia's powers, which was just enough for him to turn back. He stood slowly, noting that he could now see Rukia, Renji and... Ulquiorra. Wait, what?! Why was Ulquiorra there? He looked over to Rukia again and saw her still in her Shinigami form, but she was somewhat exhaused. He didn't know why she had made him into a Shinigami again, but he was glad that he could finally see them, both.

Why was he actually alive, though? That thought was annoying him. If he had zero percent of power any more, surely he wouldn't even be like this? Surely he'd accidentally take all of Rukia's powers, but it seemed more..controlled this time. He took half of her power instead.. Ulquiorra noticed that Ichigo was confused.

"Why are you so confused?" Ulquiorra asked, putting his arms down to his sides. "If you don't attack, I'll attack first!" He shouted, starting to walk towards Ichigo. But that didn't make Ichigo move. He was stuck there, frowning that he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. It was like he was frozen and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ulquiorra was one inch away from his face, and he spoke. "Tell me, Shinigami Substitute. Why do you rely on other people to save you?" He asked. Ichigo bit his lip, staring ahead of him. "I don't rely on people's powers. You're all alone.. You're stupid for returning all alone!" He shouted before pulling Zangetsu away from his back, moving away from him. He smirked and held the sword out in front of him, glancing at Ulquiorra. "Bankai!" He shouted, and all of a sudden a bright blue light appeared, and he was in his bankai form. "Tensa Zangetsu." He said, looking at Ulquiorra.

_Thank you, Rukia. Thank you everyone for being here. Thank you for lending me your power. Thank you._ _Thanks for believing in me. And if I die, Rukia.. I'm sorry._

Ichigo thought, as he started charging to Ulquiorra as fast as he could. He held his sword in front of him, panting. He got right near to Ulquiorra, and yelled as loud as he could. "Getsuga..." He took a deep breath. "Tensho!" He shouted.

Ulquiorra smirked and moved out of the way, leaving the floor behind him completely destroyed. Ichigo frowned. It was only when Ichigo turned around a little, he realised that Ulquiorra had his sword out, and the next thing he knew, blood was trailing down Ichigo's arm, cheek and chest. He stumbled a little, but stabbed Zangetsu into the ground, trying to stay standing up. He panted as Ulquiorra made his way over to Rukia.

Ichigo started running to Ulquiorra again, with one hand on his chest to try and stop the bleeding. He was still panting loudly, and he decided that this was the only last attempt he could do to save everyone. He managed to move Ulquiorra away from Rukia and Renji, before taking a deep breath. He started to shout again. "Getsuga Tensho!" He screamed, and his vision blurred a little as Ulquiorra went out of sight. He either got killed already, or he had just retreated. He fell to his knees and then soon fell onto the floor completely, blood everywhere.

"Ichigo... Ichigo.. Please, I can't loose you." She whispered, crawling over to Ichigo. "Stay with me, please.."

**_I'll keep going on,_**  
**_ As just another one._**  
**_ With another song,_**  
**_ Who wants to be the only one for you.._**

Rukia started crying more, looking down at Ichigo. "Ichigo.." She pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly, trying to avoid touching the bleeding wounds. "I'll..I'll get you to Urahara's as fast as I can.. Please don't die.." She whispered. Her tearful eyes glanced over at Renji, who seemed to still manage to move. She smiled softly and Renji managed to stumble his way over to the two, before helping Rukia lift Ichigo up. Ichigo groaned, in pain, of course.

_**Just another guy**_,  
_** Blinded by your smile**_.  
_** Just a lonely heart**_,  
_** Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart**_.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as they walked, and Ichigo returned the glance. He looked into her eyes and looked at Rukia's smile. It was a beautiful smile, and he couldn't stand the fact that if he didn't get any help soon, he'd probably die and leave Rukia. All alone. Well, she'd have Renji..but he didn't know if that would be enough. He took in a shaky breath and looked back ahead, trying to walk.

_**Let me sleep in your arms**_,  
_** Let me breathe**_.  
_** This clean bright light surrounding**_** you..**

Rukia felt Ichigo go limp in both of their arms a little, and they just tried as hard as they could to hold him up. She bit her lip and looked at Renji. She noticed he was exhaused. More than exhaused. Like he'd collapse at any moment.

**_I know I'm not smart,_  
_ But still I'm trying hard._  
_ Let me be your guard,_  
_ Protecting you, my angel, from the_ dark.**

"R-Rukia.." Ichigo whispered. "I won't make it.." He said. "Stop trying, please.." He said again, starting to cry a little. Rukia pursed her lips together tightly, trying to ignore him as best as she could, but she spoke anyway. "Ichigo, don't be so stupid. You'll be fine.."

_**I will not pretend,  
That I'm just a friend.  
My deliverance,  
Will you think about me every now and then.  
When I call again.**_

"Damn.. it.. I want to die.." Ichigo closed his eyes. All of his memories flashed before his eyes. It made his heart ache. It was better now then ever, but he didn't care that Renji would be there to hear it. "R-Rukia.. I know this is stupid to say.. But.. I don't want to die without saying this." He mumbled. "I love you, Rukia.. I love you more than anything, I'm sorry that I didn't say it until now." He whispered. "When I die.." He said, before his eyes felt heavy. He knew they were almost at Urahara's. But he couldn't hold on any more. He closed his eyes, starting to pass out.

_**Let me sleep in your arms,  
Let me breathe.  
This clean bright light surrounding you,  
Let me dream in your arms.  
Let me breathe,  
This clean bright light surrounding you.**_

"Ichigo!" Rukia started shouting, before Renji and Rukia both ran faster to Urahara's. They got there quickly, but it wasn't exactly guaranteed Ichigo would live. He closed his eyes and collapsed as soon as they were there. "Ichigo, wake up!" She started shaking as they lay him down on the bed. Ichigo's breathing was slowly decreasing. Rukia felt tears sting at her eyes.

_**I cannot breathe...  
Without**_** you.**

Rukia felt like all the air was being sucked out of her lungs, and her breathing was more becoming gasps for breath. She started crying more, trying not to let out the choked sobs.

**_In your arms,  
Let me dream in your arms.  
Let me breathe,  
This clean bright light surrounding you,  
In your arms._ **

An hour later, Rukia had finally finished crying and it was only then that she realised Ichigo was still alive. Somehow, they had managed to stop the bleeding and stitch and bandage him up well enough. But, he had lost a lot of blood so they also had to sort that out too. It worked, luckily.

Rukia walked into the room that they had placed him in to make sure that he got the help he needed. She smiled softly as he lay there, sleeping still. She made her way over to him, sitting beside him. "Ichigo, you fool." She laughed half heartedly, rolling her eyes. She held his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "You fool.. You absolute fool." She continued laughing softly. "I just thought I'd say..." She bit her lip.

She leant down to him a little, her lips just inches away from his. "I love you too.." She kissed him softly.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap. I'm sorry it was rushed, but I had to end it here because I didn't know how else to change it. There will be a sequel, I hope you know that. So, if you liked this story, then just wait until next week or so and it'll be uploaded. :3**_


	6. Note

_**Oh, and just as a quick note the song that was in the other chapter was 'In Your Arms' by Stanfour. I love that song, by the way.. **_

_**Thank you for reading this story.**_


End file.
